


Cartoon Heroes

by Sandoz (Sandoz_Iscariot17)



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fan Comics, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandoz_Iscariot17/pseuds/Sandoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hollis gets a naughty surprise package from Sally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cartoon Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Watchmen belongs to Alan Moore, Dave Gibbons, and DC Comics. Originally written for tuff_ghost's prompt "Cartoon Heroes" as part of the Five Minute Fic meme.

Hollis' voice is a low, dry chuckle over the phone: "Sal, I was a masked hero for twenty years! Nothing can shock me anymore."

Sally smiles. "I take that as a challenge."

***

The envelope from California arrives days later. Hollis opens it carefully, removing the pamphlet that's no bigger than a coupon book. The pages are yellow and stiff with age, and he squints under his green shaded lamp to study its cover. He smiles at the drawing of his younger self: a smiling, virile-looking Nite Owl standing tall with his fists on his hips. "NITE OWL'S LOVE NEST!" the title proclaims in thick black letters.

_Oh, it's a comic strip_ , Hollis thinks with amusement. Like the Sunday funnies. The art is almost childish in its simplicity, but as Hollis flips through the pages he realizes there's nothing childish about the book at all.

He sees drawings of Nite Owl bending over in a locker room, his ass drawn like a pair of globes stuffed into chainmail briefs.

He turns another page.

Nite Owl and Dollar Bill are bound together with rope across railroad tracks. Their muscles ripple against their bindings as Nite Owl laughs at danger: "Don't worry, chum! We've been in _tighter_ spots than this!" 

Yet another page.

Moloch twirling his dark mustache, holding up what looks like a wooden paddle, aiming it at Nite Owl’s--

"Great Caesar's Ghost!" Hollis gasps, dropping the pamphlet as if it were a red-hot iron. 

When his embarrassment washes away, Hollis reads the folded note accompanying the envelope. He recognizes the jaunty, sloping cursive instantly, as well as the rosy lipstick kiss left like a calling card.

_Hollis,_

_I knew I could make you blush._

_Sally._


End file.
